1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter for collecting human pulse by means of elastic bands which project from the transmitter like wings, have contact surfaces of a transmission unit on their inside and which, in particular, can be stretched around a rib cage by means of a stretch band.
2. Prior Art
Such transmitters are state-of-the-art devices (e.g., Instructions for Use Phase 4 by the company JS Electronic Sports).
For reliable and accurate pulse measurement in humans, it is important to design the transmitter so as to be comprised of the actual transmission unit and flexible bands connected thereto which project from the transmission unit like wings and have the conductive contact surfaces of the transmission unit on their inside and which, in particular, can be stretched around a rib cage by means of an elastic band. In such a way, it can be ensured that there is good electrical contact between the contact surfaces on the inner side of the flexible bands and the skin of the individual under examination, e.g., beneath the pectora muscles. At the same time, the individual under examination should not feel significantly constrained by the flexible bands nor lose the transmission unit when in motion. Contact can be improved by an additional means, the so-called EKG gel. To achieve this, however. it is necessary to coat the contact surfaces with the EKG gel every time prior to use.